


A Werewolf's Tears

by xXbunnyloverXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th squad are all werewolves, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Eren, Demon Erwin, Demons, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, No humans, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snarky Eren, Top Levi, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf, Werewolf Hunters, Will add more as I go, demon dot pixis, demon mike, demon rico, fairie Hange, fairy Nile, fairy moblit, fairy nanaba, levi squad is all vampires, vampire Levi, vampire farlan, vampire isabel, vampire kenny, werwolf eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves have been enslaved by the other humanoid beings that live upon the planet. This is because the humans have gone extinct; due to the foolishness of the main 3. The main three are the Vampires, Demons, and Fairies; they ate, and played with the humans until there were none left. Looking to correct their mistake they enslaved the werewolves to be their new source of entertainment and food. Due to the unfairness of their new predicament many werewolves fled deep into the woods and mountains, to escape from the tyranny of the main 3. It has been around 400 years since the humans extinction, and a group of brave yet foolish werewolves has stepped forward. This group is calling itself the "Wings of Freedom", and is led by what is known as "The 104th Squad", It's leader being Mikasa Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompts LevixEren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769858) by [xXbunnyloverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx). 



> This is the first prompt in:  
> Prompts Levi x Eren ; Werewolf Slaves 
> 
> I wrote the prompt so lets see if I live up to my expectations ^w^  
> So enjoy the story whoo *throws confetti everywhere*
> 
> P.S please read the notes at the end OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so here is the new chapter 1 I hope you guys like it ^w^  
> Please do continue to give me feedback OwO  
> This hasn't been beta'd yet so I am aware there are mistakes.

**Eren POV**

 

“Eren. Be careful please”, Mikasa says as she walks along side him to the entrance of their hidden village; The village is called ShiganShina, and is the base for all their operations. “Mika”, Eren exhales, and then says, “Everything will be fine, so don’t worry so much”. He was getting rather tired of his elder sister Mikasa being, so overprotective of him. Eren sighs again, and looks at his sister; she was wearing her red scarf which he had given her so many years ago. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, skin a light cream color, and eyes a dark chocolate; they almost looked black. When they reached the entrance he turned to her, and then said, “don’t worry so much. There isn’t supposed to be any high ranking officials, or even soldiers, just several guards.” Eren then took notice of his team waiting for him just out in the woods a few yards away, so he hugged Mikasa tight, and bid her farewell.

Eren just happened to be the third in command of the 'Wings of Freedom' a group of werewolves fighting to gain freedom, for their entire race; which had been enslaved by what is known as the main three. The main three are Vampires, Demons, and Fairies. The group that lead the Wings of Freedom was known as the 104th squad; The 104th squad was made up of his sister Mikasa who was the leader, his best friend Armin who was second in command, himself, and nine others.

His team was made up of himself, a bald werewolf named Connie, A brunette named Sasha, and the little blonde mushroom head Armin; Sasha and Connie were part of the 104th squad as well. Armin was his best friend, and the Wings of Freedom’s best strategist. He nodded to his friends while he changes into his wolf form, and takes off running into the woods; The others not far behind.

Their mission was to intercept a vampire caravan, that was carrying around twenty werewolf slaves. It should be relatively easy considering there were minimal guards, the merchant, and the drivers only. But Eren had a sinking feeling in his gut, which prompted him to sush his friends as they approached the road that the caravan would be taking.

When they reached the east side of the road Eren gave them their instructions. Connie and Armin went to the west side of the road, and hunkered down out of sight. While Sasha hid behind a group of bushes on the east side of the road. Meanwhile He climbed a tree to ambush them from above, and to get a better view. He was rather nervous, and couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

About fifteen minutes later Eren noticed the caravan coming up from the south end of the road. He then mind-links his team, _“guys they're coming get ready”_. The others replied with affirmatives, and got ready to pounce. When the caravan was exactly where they wanted it Eren gave the order to attack. They then rushed out of their hiding spots, ambushing the caravan.

There were a total of ten vampires; Eren counted three drivers, one merchant, and six guards. He wasted no time in jumping down from the tree, and onto the driver of the first wagon; Ripping his head off with little effort. Sasha by that time had gutted two of the guards on the east side of the caravan, and Connie had ripped another guard's throat out; they were both covered in blood, but so was he. Armin meanwhile had made his way to kill the merchant, who was sitting next to the driver of the supplies wagon; He quickly gutted them both, and then acquired the merchants keys to free the slaves with later.

Eren then proceeded to gut two of the guards who had come to the driver’s aid. His claws tore through their abdomens with ease, as if cutting through butter. Connie and Sasha dealt with the last two as Armin, and Eren swifty released the captive wolves from the two front wagons. He quickly ushered them to the east side of the road, while Armin lead them off into the woods. Once all of the slaves were off the road, and into the woods Eren, Connie, and Sasha followed after them. Eren turns to look back at the road, for he still feels that something is wrong.

After fleeing a good distance into the woods Eren calls for everyone to stop, “alright. Hold up everyone”. The werewolves whom they had just rescued look at him anxiously. “It's alright. I just want to get those cuffs off you, so you can shift and run with us”, He assures them with a smile on his face, then nods to Armin. They seemed very happy to hear that as his team went around undoing the handcuffs, with the keys Armin had stolen from the now dead merchant.

 _-They look so happy-_ Eren thinks to himself as he watches them enjoying their newfound freedom, a smile gracing his features. He then hears a rustling sound, which is to close for comfort, and goes off to investigate it. Less than fifty yards back the way they came, was what appeared to be a group of five soldiers. Eren huffs to himself unhappy with the fact that they were being tracked. While he is turning around to head back to where he left the others he catches a whiff of something he knows is dangerous. _-Royal vampire-_ resounds in his head, he breaks out into a sweat, as he realises that the mission has just gotten a hundred times harder.

Eren quietly, and quickly heads back to his team, and the wolves they had rescued hoping he hadn't been noticed. Once he reaches them he states, “there is a vampire of royal blood not fifty yards behind us. There are four other vampires. They seem to be tracking us, so we need to get a move on.”. He then turns his attention to Armin who has a worried if not scared expression on his face. The others are all worried, and whispering to each other as they get ready to start running.

“Armin I am going to try to get them to follow me. You take Connie, Sasha, and the others, and make a beeline for the village”, he states with a stern, and commanding tone to his voice. Armin just weakly nods and begins gathering the others; As Eren transforms then darts back the way they had come, in hopes that he can get the vampires to follow him.

 _-I hope they follow me-_ Eren thinks to himself, as he races forward in his wolf form. After running twenty yards back in the direction they had come he skids to an abrupt halt. Not five yards in front of him are the vampires he had seen earlier; All five of the vampires were riding horses, and seemed to be carrying swords made out of silver. He sizes each of the vampires up one at a time, trying to get a grip on the situation. There was a woman with short ginger hair as well as amber eyes, a man that looked old and had a undercut, another man with blonde hair that seemed to be in a bun, a third man with short brown hair that came to a point at the back of his head. Then there was the royal vampire, it was a male, and had pale almost white skin, Black hair styled in an undercut that was neatly parted, and silver eyes that seemed to pierce his soul which took away his breath.

 _-Wow he’s good looking-_ Eren thinks to himself while he stares at the raven haired vampire. _-Shoot what am I doing. I should be getting them to follow me-_ He reprimands himself, shaking himself from his thoughts. He then directs a defiant glare at the silver eyed vampire, then turns on his heels, and takes off running. He looks behind himself to see if they are following him, they are indeed following him. Eren hopes to shake them off before long, and then head home using the longer route; in the hopes that they won't be able to follow him home.

Eren leads them on a chase for several hours until he decides it is safe for him to head for home. Just as he is altering his path towards home a hand seemingly comes out of nowhere, and latches onto him, hoisting him up into the air. _-Shit!!!!-_ He thinks, howling in anger while snapping at the pale hand that had latched onto him; Which then shoves him hard against a tree. He fights back snapping, and snarling till he gets his teeth around the offending hands attached arm. Eren then throws a glare at the offending person as he digs his teeth into the person’s arm; Sinking his teeth deeper into the muscle, soon scraping them against bone.

“Shitty dog”, hisses a velvety voice, Eren then locks eyes with the vampire that has him pinned to the tree. It was the royal vampire with the piercing silver eyes, and man was the raven short _-stinking midget-_. The short man as if sensing what Eren had just thought, stabs him in the side with his silver sword. He grunts, but doesn’t release the ravens arm from his jaws stubbornly holding on, and grinds his teeth against the bone; Which earns a scowl from the man, _-grumply midget-_ Eren thinks to himself.

He then hears a light, boisterous laugh from somewhere behind the raven, and glares past him at the four vampires who are still on their horses. The ginger appeared to be holding the reigns to the shorties horse as well, and seems to be the source of the laughter he had heard. She tilts her head, and giggles as she softly says, “he still isn’t letting go. Even though your highness has stabbed him”.

“I can see that Petra”, the raven states in a annoyed, and slightly exasperated tone. Eren shifts his glare back to the annoying, short, raven, and lets out a growl from deep in his chest. The raven’s eyes slide to his as he makes his intentions as well as his annoyance known. The midget's eyes widen slightly as Eren jerks his head to the left effectively breaking the vampire’s arm; causing the stunned raven to release him with a grunt.

 _-Damn. I forgot about that stupid sword-_ Eren thinks as he remains pinned to the tree by the midget vampire’s silver sword. _-Shoot! How do I get him to remove it-_ he thinks absent mindedly as fatigue, blood loss, and silver poisoning start getting the better of him. Unfortunately Eren doesn’t get long to think about it, as the vampire has already healed, and the uses his newly healed arm to slam his head into the tree extremely hard.

Eren lets out one last growl as his consciousness begins to slip away, and everything slowly fades to black around him.

 

* * *

 

**Levi POV**

 

“Levi!!”

Levi sighs, and turns to look at his uncle who had just called out to him; his uncle was the King of the vampires, and had an annoyingly sunny disposition at times. _-All hail King Kenny-_ Levi thinks to himself as his uncle walks up to him. “Levi I have a very important mission for you”, Kenny says placing his hand on Levi’s left shoulder. He glares at the offending hand until Kenny removes it from his shoulder, he soon after motions for Levi to follow him.

He sighs yet again, but follows his uncle nonetheless. Kenny leads Levi to his study where Levi’s squad is already waiting. His squad consists of himself, a ginger named Petra, a brunette named Gunter, a blonde named Erd, and Auruo. Petra is a rather cheerful young woman, Gunter is rather serious, Erd is good at his job, and Auruo is well Auruo; They all can be very annoying at times.

“Whats going on?”, he asks his uncle, slightly curious at this point. “Well. I am sending you, and your squad on a mission”, Kenny answers with a very mischievous smile on his face. Levi sighs, and asks, “so what is this oh so important mission”?

Kenny grins then purrs, “so glad you asked”. Levi groans, and motions for his uncle to continue. “You all are aware of someone freeing a good majority of the slaves, coming in from the demon kingdom correct?”, he asks them. Once they all confirm with a firm nod or a firm yes he continues, “good. Because you all get to go escort the newest shipment of slaves to the castle”. Levi looks at his uncle in utter annoyance as he asks, “why don’t you just send more guards”?

His uncle turns to him with a crooked smile on his face, and states, “well I am so glad you asked”. Levi rolls his eyes at that statement, while thinking _-he better have a good reason for this-_. Kenny then circles an area on the map, and continues, “this is the area with the majority of problems. I want you all to meet the caravan on this road here”. He points to said road as he talks, “it might have already been ambushed by the time you get there. If it has I want you to track the escaping wolves”. Levi cuts him off then, “you're hoping we will find where the Wings of Freedom’s base is aren’t you”?

Kenny just smiles at him, and replies with, “yes that is exactly what I am hoping for”. Levi nods then states while turning, and walking off, “Squad saddle up we’re going wolf hunting”. His squad follows him out while saying quick goodbyes to their king. His uncle calls after him with a, “GOOD LUCK!!”.

_**-2 hours later-** _

When they finally reach the caravan they find the wagons, ten dead, and mutilated vampires. Levi sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that day hoping the wolves haven’t gotten to far away. “Spread out see if you can’t find any tracks”, he calls to his squad.

They fan out, and begin looking for any tracks along the sides of the road till Erd shouts, “I found some tracks. They head east into the deeper parts of the forest”. Levi nods to him then motions for the others to follow him as he begins to follow the tracks. He follows the tracks with his squad for several minutes till he calls for them to halt, for he had picked up on the scent of a wolf; which seemed to be getting closer. He scans the area ahead of them, yet doesn’t see anything till he catches a movement out of the corner of his eyes; he turns to see what it was merely to catch a flash of golden eyes disappearing into the denser part of the forest. He motions for his squad to stay quiet as they move forward at a slow pace, being careful not to make too much noise, if any at all.

A couple minutes later a five foot brown, and cream colored wolf, with honey golden eyes comes to an abrupt halt directly in front of them, not even five yards away. He stills, and watches the wolf size each of them up while thinking _-what pretty eyes. As if honey is trapped within them-_. All of a sudden the wolf seems to glare at him, and then darts off in a different direction then he had come. Levi shouts to his squad, “don’t lose sight of him”; His squad nods then fans out slightly, chasing after the brown wolf with honey gold eyes.

Levi was getting rather annoyed at being unable to catch the wolf,after chasing it for several hours, so he moves over to Petra, and says, “take my horse. I’m going to chase him on foot”. Petra nods then grabs hold of his horse’s reins holding on to them tightly. He then jumps off his horse grabbing hold of a tree branch, and then hopping down to the ground where he wastes no time taking off running. He notices a few minutes later how the wolf is running on an angle, and sets a collision course. It takes only a few minutes as the wolf alters its path to cross his own.

He wastes no time in grabbing hold of the wolf with his right hand, using the firm grip on the mutt to raise it up into the air, and slam it hard against a tree trunk. The wolf starts snarling, wriggling, and snapping it’s jaws trying to get away, or bite into anything it can. After a minute or so while Levi is trying to think of what to do to get it to shut up the stupid mutt actually sinks its teeth into his right arm; It then throws a glare at him, and begins digging its teeth into his arm deep enough to hit his bone.

Levi then hisses in annoyance at the wolf, “shitty dog”, He locks eyes with the mutt while thinking _-damn those eyes are beautiful. Can’t believe the stupid mutt actually bit me-_. Levi could have sworn he just heard the mutt think he was short, and a midget, so he stabs it in the side with his sword. He had hoped this action would have made the infuriating mutt let go of his arm; The brown wolf grunts, and then grinds its teeth against the bone in his arm. He scowls while thinking _-fucking stubborn dog. That fucking hurts-_.

All of a sudden he hears a soft laugh from behind him, and watches as the wolf’s eyes shift to the four vampires that are now behind him; still on their damn horses too. He then hears Petra giggle, and say in a soft voice, “he still isn’t letting go. Even though your highness has stabbed him”.

“I can see that Petra”, Levi states in a slightly exasperated tone, annoyed at her obvious remark. He then notices that the wolf has shifted its glare back at him, and is growling. _-Fucking annoying-_ he thinks just before the wolf jerks its head to the left effectively breaking Levi’s arm; Stunned, and eyes widening slightly he releases the wolf with a grunt. Luckily the wolf was not freed by the action, for Levi’s sword had him pinned to the tree still.

 _-What the fuck!! Not bad, but it is going to pay for that-_ he thinks as his arm swiftly heals. Once his arm is fully healed he uses it to grab onto the wolf’s head, and slams it extremely hard into the tree. Levi watches as the wolf’s now hazy, honey colored eyes close, and it loses consciousness, but not before it releases one last growl. He then watches as the wolf shifts back into its humanoid form; His breath catches in his throat, as he gazes upon the heavenly sight before him.

The wolf was male, lean, and downright beautiful; he had shoulder length chocolate colored hair, and so were his wolf ears the only difference being that they were cream on the inside, his tail was again the same chocolate color, but was tipped with the same cream color like the insides of his ears. While his skin appeared smooth, and tan, while long chocolate lashes framed his eyes, and the shitty dog was definitely taller than him by a few inches. Levi reaches out to feel the wolf’s skin, to see if it is as soft as it looks; It is indeed as soft as it looks, he discovers when his fingers brush against the wolf’s cheek. A minute or two later after Levi had stopped touching the brunette’s cheek, he pulls his sword out of the wolf’s side and sheathes it, while letting the wolf slump to the ground.

Once it was sheathed Levi bends down, and picks the shitty dog up holding him bridal style. _-Shit he is gorgeous-_ he thinks getting an up close look at the sleeping wolf’s face. He then hears a giggle from behind him, and turns to throw a glare at Petra. “I am sorry your highness, but you have this love struck look on your face”, she says through her giggling fit.

Her statement utterly shocks Levi, him showing emotion so easily? He had trained hard not to, and was known for never showing much emotion on his face; save for slight irritation, or boredom. He sighs, and schools his face back into his impassive expression while he says, “Petra come down here, stop the bleeding, and give him something for the silver poisoning”. Petra nods her head, and dismounts her horse motioning for Levi to set the werewolf on the ground, and he complies with her silent request. He then explains his plans to his squad while Petra patches the mutt up.

“We are going to take him back with us. He is probably the leader, seeing as he came to distract us.”, he finished explaining; “Ah the shitty dog will be riding with me on the way back”, he says as an afterthought. Once Petra finished patching the shitty dog up, he places silver lined handcuffs on him, to keep the brunette from shifting into his wolf form, and escaping.

Levi then picks the shitty dog up and carefully places him on the front of his horse, and mounts it while thinking _-I hope this shitty dog isn’t more effort than he is worth-_. He then motions for his squad to start the long ride back to the castle, knowing full well that the other werewolves were long gone, and most likely untrackable.

**_-2 hours later-_ **

“Take care of my horse”, Levi says over his shoulder as he walks into the castle, carrying the unconscious werewolf. As he is walking through the corridors he notices his uncle walking towards him. His uncle Kenny looks at him with a bemused expression on his face, as he falls into step next to him. Kenny then asks with curiosity evident in his voice, “what is with the wolf”? Levi sighs, and then begrudgingly replies with, “completely distracted us, and managed to help the other werewolves away. We chased him for a few hours before I was able to catch him”. Kenny raises an eyebrow then asks another question, “what do you plan to do with the wolf”?

Levi looks at his uncle in annoyance as he continues to walk, and says, “I plan to keep him”. The king bursts into laughter, “you keep a werewolf? You have never once, shown interest before”. “Although I can understand your fascination with this one”, he says glancing down at the werewolf sleeping in Levi’s arms. Levi glares at him, and practically growls, “HANDS OFF!”.

His uncle chuckles, and then grins at his little outburst, and says in a stern, authoritative tone, “you can keep him, but if he knows anything useful you are to report it to me”. Levi nods in confirmation, and continues walking to his room leaving Kenny behind. Once he reaches his room he sets the brunette on the couch, and thinks while observing him _-fucking needs a bath... and clean clothes-_. With a nod of his head he walks back out into the hall, and informs a maid to bring some sleeping clothes, in what he hopes is the shitty dog's size.

He then picks the werewolf back up, and proceeds to carry him into the bathroom, that branches off of his room. Once in the bathroom he sets the werewolf down on the floor, and begins to fill the tub with warm water, and some bubble bath. While the bath is filling he hears a knock on his bedroom door; he heads over to the door, and opens it to find the maid had returned with what he had requested. He states a quick thanks as he closes, and locks his bedroom door. Heading back into the bathroom he sets the newly acquired clothes on a stool near the tub, along with a big, fluffy towel. He then looks over at the brunette which lies on the bathroom rug next to the claw foot tub.

 _-I need to remove the cuffs to clean his wrists-_ he thinks as he observes the the mutt’s prone form. He sighs, and bends over to reach for the shitty dog’s cuffs, while taking the key to out of his pocket. Levi proceeds to unlock, and removes the cuffs setting them off to the side. Once that was done, and over with he picks the shitty dog up, and places him carefully into the tub. Now that the werewolf was in the tub he began to work on removing his clothes; the process was tiring as the clothes were sticking to the mutt’s skin. Once the clothes were discarded (in the trash) he began to clean the dirt, grime , and other various things off of the brunettes body, starting with his hair.

Once he was satisfied with the werewolf’s cleanliness he picks him up, and wraps him in the big, fluffy towel. _-He is beautiful-_ Levi thinks to himself as he reaches into the tub pulling the plug out of the drain to drain the water, then begins drying off the slumbering werewolf with the towel it was now wrapped up in. after he finished drying off the shitty dog he carefully dresses the wolf while thinking _-shirt first, underwear second…. Shit the underwear is too big. Shirts big enough, it comes to mid thigh… good enough-_. Taking the boxers back off the sleeping wolf, he leaves him without any, or any pants. Levi picks him up, and carries him back into his bedroom. Carefully laying the wolf down on the large, soft bed he covers the still unconscious werewolf with the blankets, and comforter. Once he was sure the brunette would be warm enough he began to clean his bathroom, and bedroom.

After thoroughly cleaning his bathroom, and bedroom he took a much needed bath himself while thinking over the day's events. Once he was done he put on a pair of loose slacks, and he headed back into his bedroom; After gazing at the slumbering brunette he climbs into bed, and gets comfortable. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep while admiring the werewolf's beautiful face.

 

* * *

 

 

**Eren POV**

 

Eren woke up with a splitting headache, and a slight pain in his side. He opens his eyes a crack only to see the raven haired, royal vampire asleep next to him. Bolting straight up he hisses in pain, and doubles over grabbing his side. Now more awake than before, and in a lot more pain he looks down at himself; noting what he was wearing as well as some blood seeping through the shirt he is wearing. _-Damn!! What is going on? Where am I? Shit!!-_ he thinks to himself while he remembers what happened the previous day.

 _-Crap. Who bathed me. I am not wearing anything except a shirt!!!!-_ His eyes widen _-someone bathed me, and stitched me up-_ he notes looking at his side now super embarrassed. He also notes that several of the stitches had torn when he bolted up moments ago. Eren carefully gets out of the bed; trying his best not to wake the vampire next to him.

He then looks back at the sleeping vampire, taking in his appearance again now that he has a chance to get a closer look . He takes back his original thought on the almost white skin; it was indeed white, and it reminded him a little of porcelain. His black hair was very dark, yet held undertones of purple, and blue; which reminds him of a raven’s feathers, and it was indeed styled in an undercut. At this point Eren was wishing he could see those piercing silver eyes again, to see if they were truly silver.

As Eren examines the vampire he thinks _-wow he is even better looking than I remember-_ ; As he moves to lean over to the midget’s side of the bed, to get a better look he winces as a sharp stab of pain shoots through him from his side. Remembering that he was still bleeding, and has to get as far away as possible he turns to look around the room; He was actually impressed with how clean the room was. While he is looking around the room in awe he notices an open door, to what appeared to be a bathroom; he got up off the bed, and moves to walk towards it.

All of a sudden he feels a hand wrap around his wrist, and he is jerked backwards, and back onto the bed. Eren is startled out of his thoughts by the action, and looks up at the royal vampire who is now awake, and leaning over him. _-Wow his eyes-_ is the first thought that goes through Eren’s head; The vampire’s eyes were not actually silver, but a pale, slightly grey, blue color; they were so gorgeous that Eren wanted to stare at them for hours.

He then hears a chuckle that snaps him out of the daze that he had fallen into while looking at the vampire’s eyes. “Stare all you like shitty dog” the midget says while observing him. Eren’s face heats up as a blush creeps up his neck, and into his cheeks, as he watches the raven examine him; his ear twitching slightly in irritation. He hears the vampire grunt, and soon after he rolls off of him, and then gets up off the bed. After he is off the bed he walks over to the side of the bed that Eren is on. Eren watches the vampire extremely embarrassed, and majorly confused at the midget’s actions.

 

* * *

 

 

**Levi POV**

 

The brunette had been examining him for a few minutes now, and he had the perfect chance to do an examination of his own. While noting how beautiful the werewolf was, yet again, Levi sees red seeping through his shirt. _-Shit. He is bleeding again-_ he notes, grunting in disapproval as he rolls off of the wolf, and gets up off of the bed.

Levi then walks over to the other side of the bed, where the wolf is watching him in what looks like confusion. Bending over he unbuttons the brunettes shirt noting the werewolf flinch slightly at the action, yet begins to examine the wound. He then sighs in irritation, and disbelief _-the shitty dog busted his stitches some how-_. Turning _-Shitty mutt flinched again-_ , and walking over to the door he opens it, and steps out part way into the hallway, so he can hail a maid. After a minute or so he finally catches a maid, and asks, “can you call a doctor to my room”? “They have to know how to treat werewolves”, he adds as an afterthought.

Walking back into the room he closes the door behind him, as his eyes rest on a spot in the far corner of the room _-the doctor better get here soon-_. Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye he looks up, and over to where the shitty dog is lying on his bed, and sighs while walking over to him. He decides to introduce himself, and hopefully get the honey eyed wolf’s name in the process.

 

* * *

 

 

**Eren POV**

 

“Hey. Shitty dog what's your name?”, he hears the vampire ask _-his voice reminds me of silk, and dark chocolate. Doesn’t change the fact that he is fucking rude-_. Eren thinks before snarkily replying with, “you know... you should introduce yourself first right?”. The vampire chuckles at that, making Eren’s heart skip a beat at the sound _-why...I...ugh-_ now even more embarrassed than before . “You're right”, he hears him say with a small smile that was really just a slight upturn of his lips, before continuing on, “My name is Levi. Levi Ackerman heir to the vampiric throne”.

Shocked that the vampire in front of him is the crown prince, and now being a little more concerned for his life he blinks _-wow…okay-_. “Um...M..my name is E..eren”, he manages to stutter out, _-shoot I need to compose myself, and stop being intimidated-_ he thinks. “Eren Yeager”, he says while observing the vampire before him, still slightly nervous, and now highly confused.

‘Eren…”, he blushes as the vampire… no Levi says his name, loving how it rolls off his tongue. He begins to fidget slightly unsure of what is happening, and what Levi’s intentions are. In the next moment he feels a hand cup his cheek, looking up to notice Levi leaning in, bringing their lips closer; his heart begins to race unsure of what to do _-is he going to kiss me?-_. Just as time seems to stop… Knock Knock, practically jumping out of his skin at the noise he lets out a quiet sigh.

In the next second he hears Levi curse under his breath, “shit”, as the knocking continues. He is confused as to whether he is relieved that something interrupted, or disappointed at the interruption. Watching as Levi gets up, and storms over to the door practically throwing it open and glaring at the person on the other side. He then hears the person on the other side of the door speak, “you called for me sir”. Watching the raven give him a curt nod then reply in a rather irritated tone, “yes. I did. Come in”. He continues to observe as the two walk over to him, closing the door behind them.

““I stabbed him with a silver sword yesterday. I noticed this morning he busted some of the stitches. Can you patch him back up?”, he hears Levi ask. Eren then watches what he assumes to be the doctor, nod his head and walk over to the bed; “I can. Please take a seat off to the side, so that I can fix his stitches”, he hears the doctor say, while examining his wound.

Eren watches as the doctor starts setting out his tools on the bedside table, he was nervous about a vampire patching him up, even if they were a doctor. He looks over to Levi hoping that his uncertainty wouldn’t show through. When the doctor came towards him with a syringe of clear fluid, he flinched away and started backing up. Hearing a sigh he looks over at Levi just as the raven begins to speak, “hold up. I am going to sit on his other side to keep him still”.

The doctor just nodded, but Eren was sitting up, and attempting to get off the bed. Next thing he knew Levi had a grip on his shoulders, and was holding Eren against his chest. Eren struggled, and flailed around the best he could, busting some more of his stitches in the process. After a couple of minutes the doctor managed to grab hold of his arm, and inject him with the contents of the syringe.

“That should help with the pain, and make him drowsy as well”, he heard the doctor say as he began to zone out. _-The doctor was right, it did make him very drowsy-_ he noted as he dozed off a little. Eren continued to go in, and out of consciousness for the next hour, or so. When Eren woke up fully he was wearing a lovely teal, long sleeved shirt that reached his thighs, a pair of black boxers, and had be stitched up again.

 

* * *

 

 

**Levi POV**

 

After a couple of annoyingly long minutes the incompetent doctor finally got a hold of one of Eren’s arms. While the doctor injected him with the liquid he explained, “That should help with the pain, and make him drowsy as well”. Levi just nodded his head as he watched Eren drift out of consciousness. The doctor then set to work cleaning, and restitching the wound, so while he was doing that Levi watched Erens peaceful face as he drifted in, and out of consciousness.

Once the doctor was done, and had left leaving Levi with instructions that he wasn’t to get the wound wet, for three to four days. He remembered after about ten minutes of watching the young wolf sleep, that he needed to get him some clothes. So he went looking for his two best friends, Isabel, and her fiance Farlan; They had been together since they were little, and they were two of the only people he let see his real self.

After around ten minutes of searching the castle for them, he found them in one of the gardens that are behind the castle. Isabel had her bright copper hair pulled back into pigtails, and her bright green eyes seemed to sparkle. Farlans blonde hair was combed back, and his blue eyes lite up when he noticed Levi approaching them.

Levi waved as he approached them, with a smile on his face. He then gave each of them a hug while saying, “I need your help.... To gather some clothing for a shitty dog”. Isabel squealed at hearing that, and started jumping up and down as she asked, “YOU GOT A WOLF”!!? He sighs then nods his head as he replies, “I caught one of the Wings of Freedom, and decided to keep it”. “That is so unlike you, Levi”,Farlan says with amusement evident on his face. Levi just shrugs,l and asks, “so, are you going to help, or not”?

Isabel nodded her head enthusiastically, and Farlan smiled, and replied with, “of course we will help”. Motioning for the both of them to follow, he headed back into the castle to find Petra. As they walked to Petra’s room, they talked about Eren; Levi enjoyed describing the wolf to his two best friends agreeing to introduce him to them later. Once at Petra’s room he knocks on the door waiting only a moment before it is opened to reveal Petras smiling face.

“Your highness. What can I do for you?”, she asks Levi with a smile on her face, nodding to Isabel, and Farlan. “Well… I was wondering if you would help me. I need to get some things for the wolf”, he explains as her smile widens. She nods her head, and says, “I would love to help out”. Levi nods in approval, and begins to explain the things he needs her to acquire. Once he finishes explaining to Petra, He, Isabel, and Farlan head out to get the clothes that Eren is in need of.

When they finally finished shopping it had been almost an hour, so he bids farewell to his friends, and heads back up to his room; once inside he closes the door, and begins to put the clothes away in the bottom two drawers of his dresser. Once done he pulls out a pair of black boxers, and a teal, long sleeved shirt to dress Eren in. _-I hope he will like the clothes-_ he smiles to himself imagining Eren’s reaction, as he dresses him in the clothes he had picked out. Deciding to take a bath he heads to the bathroom, and starts running the water.

 

* * *

 

**Levi & Eren POV**

 

Eren then notices the sound of running water, turning towards the bathroom door just in time to see Levi walk into the room without a shirt on. His eyes are drawn to the well defined muscles, and was that an eight pack? Blushing when he realises he been staring, he notices that the raven had stopped a few feet into the room, and was now looking at him. “Good to see your up. Try not to bust your stitches this time”, he heard Levi say. He scowled at the vampire then _-such a jerk-_ he thinks to himself then mutters, “I didn’t do it on purpose”.

 

Levi chuckles at that as he walks over to the bed watching as Eren moves slightly away from him. “You don’t have to be so scared of me”, he says as he sits on the side of the bed. Eren huffs, “well I don’t trust you, and you injured me as well as kidnapped me”, he states matter of factly. Levi sighs before standing, and replying, “true, but I don’t want you to be scared of me”; He glances at Eren with hurt in his eyes.

“Sorry, but it is true”, Eren says softly feeling a bit guilty now. Levi just shrugs, and runs a hand through his hair as he walks back over to the door of the bathroom saying, “it's ok. It is true after all”. He walks into the bathroom turning the water off before walking back out, and saying, “please wait there as I take a quick bath”. Eren just nods his head, and says softly, “ok”.

It took Levi about ten minutes to come back out into the bathroom, but when he did Eren’s breath got caught in his throat. Levi smirked when he saw Eren staring at his mostly naked body; he hadn’t taken any clothes into the bathroom with him, so all he was wearing is a towel around his hips. Eren shook his head after realising he was once again staring _-wow.. He has a gorgeous body-_ he thinks.

As Levi gets dressed he catches Eren taking quick peeks at him, so he was feeling very pleased with himself by the time he was finished getting dressed. _-I can’t believe that I was checking him out-_ Eren thinks to himself, completely mortified with his behavior. Walking over to the bed Levi sits on the edge next to Eren, “so, I got my uncle too let me keep you”, he states. A frown graces Eren’s lips _-who does he think he is?-_ he asks himself, then voices his thoughts on the matter, “I am not a pet!! I am a person with feelings. I am not a slave either. I want to go home”.

Shocked, and slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst Levi blinks, and then sighs rubbing the back of his head as he asks, “well…. what if I could make you want to stay”? Eren tilts his head to the side, and snarkily replies, “good luck with that”. Levi lets a smile spread across his lips, “well. How about we start with learning more about each other?”, he asks. “Okay...”, Eren says.

 

* * *

 

 

**Eren POV**

 

They ended up talking for several hours, Eren has learned so much about Levi during their long talk; He some of the things he learned is, that Levi’s favorite color was cerulean, that he enjoyed reading, and his best friends names were Isabel, and Farlan. Eren decided to ask one last question, “how tall are you? I mean exact height”? “Five foot three”, Levi answers him in a clipped tone, looking a bit annoyed, and a smidge pissed.

“Sorry for asking. I was just curious”, Eren says looking down at his hands which rested in his lap; At some point during their talk he had shifted to a sitting position. He looks up when he hears Levi sigh, “it's fine”, he says shortly after Eren looks up. Eren beams up at him happy to know that he isn’t mad at him for asking. Just before he can ask another question his stomach growls rather loudly, letting him know that it was well past time to eat.

He looks up at Levi blushing lightly, and embarrassed that his stomach was so loud, but he just sees a small smirk on the vampires face. “I’ll go get you something to eat”, the raven says standing, and walking over to the door. Eren just nods his head ok, and watches as he leaves the room closing the door behind him. _-Wow. I didn’t think that he was such a nice person-_ he thinks to himself in the now deathly silent room. Realizing that he is technically being held captive in a castle filled with vampires, he quickly gets to his feet, and walks over to the door seeing if it is locked.

The door isn’t locked much to Eren’s great surprise, so he walks out into the hallway. He then begins looking for ways to get out of the castle, while trying to avoid all living things within the castle. Eren has opened at least twenty doors, and was getting rather annoyed that he hasn’t found a way out of the castle yet. After a good ten more minutes of searching he happens upon a balcony just above a garden that sits next to the woods. He sighs in relief, and hops down to the ground. It doesn’t take him long to recover from the drop, and soon he makes a beeline for the tree line. Just before reaching the safety of the forest, something tackles him to the ground, and it weighed a ton.

 

* * *

 

 

**Levi POV**

 

Smiling to himself he can’t help but think of how adorable Eren is, as he begins walking down the hall toward the kitchen. It takes him a good eight or so minutes to get to the kitchen, and as he is walking he greets a few people that he passes. When he reaches the kitchen he notices Isabel running towards him in what appeared to be panic, sighing he asks, “what happened now”? She looks at him with wide eyes still trying to catch her breath. Isabel takes a deep breath, and then begins to explain, “I was walking past your bedroom, when I noticed that your door was open. So I scented the air, and that told me that your wolf left your room”, he hears her finish from behind him, for he hadn't waited for her to finish before he began running back to his room. When he finally reaches his room he pushes the slightly open door out of the way, and begins searching his room for Eren. finding that the shitty dog was indeed not inside he quickly scents the air.

Finding that the shitty dog’s scent is somewhat faded he estimates that the brunette hasn’t been in his room for at least five minutes. _-shitty dog better not get into any trouble-_ he thinks sourly to himself as he jogs off in the direction that the werewolf’s scent leads. Keeping his eyes peeled as he jogs down the halls he ignores everyone else, and mainly focuses on the brunettes scent.

It takes him around five more minutes to track the mutt down, but when he finally sets his eyes on the brunette, it is to see him jumping off a balcony, and start running towards the woods that lie just beyond one of the gardens that surround the castle. “Fuck”, he curses under his breath as he races over to the balcony, and throws himself over the edge of it. Once his feet hit the ground, and he catches his balance he dashes as fast as he can after the shitty mutt. When he finally catches up to the brunette he swiftly tackles him to the ground pinning the wiggling mutt beneath him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Eren POV**

 

“Oof”, eren exhales as his back connects with the ground excruciatingly hard. Laying there in a daze he hears the person above him speak, “shitty dog. Where the hell do you think your going”? He sighs realizing it was Levi who tackled him to the ground, and replies with, “I am not a pet! And I want to go home!! Care to get off me now? Your pretty heavy”. Levi sighs, and gets off him.

Getting up from the ground he then looks over at Levi, trying to gauge the short man’s current mood, and if he can still make it to the safety of the woods. As if reading Eren’s mind Levi reaches over, and grabs hold of his wrist partially dragging him back towards the castle. "Ugh”, he groans as his escape plan is swiftly ruined by the rather annoying, and short, black haired vampire. Deciding that Eren wasn’t going back to the castle without a fight, he starts changing into his wolf form.

He quickly lashes out at Levi with the claws on his right hand, managing to just graze his left cheek as the raven jumps back from Eren’s sudden attack. Looking straight into the midget’s eyes he lets out a low guttural growl; then pivots on his heels turning towards the forest, and makes a mad dash for the trees. Making it into the forest he changes completely into his wolf form, and takes off racing through the trees as fast as he can, for he wants to put as much distance between himself, and the vampires as possible; Especially the midget prince. Eren was downright delighted to be able to run around in his wolf form, feeling the wind blow through his fur as he raced faster, and faster.

Eren made it about twenty miles away from the dreaded vampire castle, when all of a sudden he hears horses approaching from his right flank. He turns to see the midget raven, and a few others he recognizes gaining on him at an alarming rate. _-Ugh… come on already-_ he thinks to himself as he picks up the pace even more, and begins maneuvering around things in tricky patterns hoping to throw them off his tail. After a few minutes of zig-zagging, and darting around large rocks, he doesn’t hear the horses following him anymore. Not bothering to slow down he continues forward knowing that they were probably not far behind.

After a few more minutes of zig-zagging out of nowhere Levi comes barreling toward him from his left. When they collide Levi manages to knock him off his feet, and pinns him to the ground as he tries to get back up. “Damnit! Just hold the fuck still”, he hears the raven growl, yet he continues to try, and wiggle his way out of the midget’s hold; scratching him in the face, Levi grunts, “umph”, and then sits on him in retaliation. Upon the raven putting more of his weight atop Eren he stops struggling, due to a sharp pain emanating from his side; he looks over to his side, noting that he has once again busted his stitches.

 _-Shit-_ he thinks to himself as blood rolls down his side. _-stupid vampires, and their need for tackling people-_ he huffs annoyed at his current situation; not happy in the least, at once again being at the mercy of a vampire. While he is coming up with a ton of insults to direct at the vampire persisting to his height, he feels a prick in his shoulder. Turning to look he sees the vampire inject him with an unknown liquid. All of a sudden he gets drowsy, very drowsy, and starts drifting off to sleep, while thinking to himself _-the fucking midget will get what's coming to him-_. Just as he passes out he sees Levi get off him, and lean over to pick him up.

 

* * *

 

 

**Levi POV**

 

Cursing under his breath again he races into the castle calling for Erd, Gunter, and Petra, as he jogs towards the stables. _-Why the fuck does this DOG, give me so much trouble-_ he thinks to himself as he walks into the stables with his squad; he didn’t call for Auruo because he found the man rather annoying.

Its takes them a few minutes to get the horses ready, but soon they are racing through the forest after his annoyingly, stubborn wolf. It takes them a bit, but they do eventually catch up to Eren who is racing through the forest like there is no trees or rocks to dodge; they had caught up to him around twenty miles away from the castle. Levi notices that Eren had seen them coming, for the shitty dog starts dodging around things, and doing zig-zags. After a minute or so of the annoying chase he races forward, and sets an ambush in the direction that he is heading.

  
It takes a few minutes, but Eren does come his direction, just as the wolf runs past Levi lunges forward, out of the bush he had been hiding in; colliding with Eren, knocking them both off their feet as they hit the ground. Levi pins the brunette, when he notices him trying to rise to his feet. “Damnit. Just hold the fuck still”, he growls in annoyance as the wolf starts wriggling around, attempting to get free of his hold. All of a sudden a paw hits him in the face, “umph” he grunts having been scratched with Eren’s claws. As retaliation for getting scratched in the face, he sits on the struggling brunette.

When Levi shifts putting more weight on Eren, he notices that the brunette stops struggling for some reason. It only takes him a moment to remember he was originally injured, so looking down towards where the wolf’s stitches should be, he notices that the stitches have once again been busted; Eren was once again bleeding from the sword wound. Sighing softly he thinks _-well… this time it is undeniably my fault.-_ he then starts fumbling around in his pocket. Finding what he is looking for he pulls out a syringe, that Petra had given him when they parted earlier; the syringe was filled with a drug that would knock Eren unconscious.

He gets a sneaking suspicion that Eren is thinking he is short when he hears a small huff from the wolf below him. Levi takes the huff as confirmation, and stabs the syringe into the wolf’s shoulder. Noting that the brunette has now turned to see what he is doing, he pushes the plunger, emptying the contents of the syringe into him. He then watches, quietly as Eren drifts off to sleep with what to appeared to be a promise of vengeance in his eyes. _-Well the look he just gave me was adorable-_ he thinks to himself, as the others finally catch up to them.

As he turns to greet them he stops, noticing Eren change back into his human form, from the corner of his eye. Sighing he bends over, and picks the now unconscious wolf up off the ground, and walks over to his horse. Once Levi and Eren are on his horse he turns to his squad, “time to head back”, he states, they just nod in response. They turn their horses back towards the castle, and start the ride back; during the ride back Levi remembers something important _-SHIT! Bushy brows and goggles are supposed to be arriving today-_.

 

* * *

 

**At the Castle**

 

“I am sorry my nephew is not here. His wolf escaped, so he had to go get it.”, Kenny explains to the king of the demons, and the empress of the fairies. A loud baritone laugh resounds around the throne room before a deep, male voice is heard, “not a problem. However I am curious. He did say he was never going to own a wolf, so I am wondering what kind of wolf caught his attention”. An excited cackle is then heard before a high-pitched, female voice is heard, “ooo I am super excited, for him to bring back his wolf. It must be a down right amazing wolf. To have caught his attention. I positively can’t wait for his return!!”, a giant smile graces the woman’s lips as she begins jumping up and down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need nicknames so I thought I would ask you lovelies ^w^
> 
> Feel free to nickname any characters that are in the tags above, but the non "main" characters that aren't mentioned often will most likely not receive any. Don't be discouraged because they might show up more in later chapters ^w^
> 
> Now people I need nicknames for: 
> 
> Mikasa, Erwin, Hanji, Armin, Jean, Mike, Nanaba, Farlan, Isabel
> 
> Eren and Levi are covered ^w^ unless it is a really good nickname OwO 
> 
>  
> 
> SO PLEASE help me out <3 I woves help


	3. Authors note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 

**My mom dropped a huge "bombshell" on me a couple days ago. We are apparently moving on the 23rd.**

**So my  depression and anxiety have spiked, so everything has been put on hold fic wise.**

 

**I will work on the one-shots, and this fic when I can, but during the time between our current house**

**and our new one we will not have access to the internet. I will probably not be able to post anything else**

**till the end of August, so please do be patient with me.**

 

**If you have any questions or anything to let me know I can only reply till the 20th.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is most likely mistakes. feel free to point them out in the comments I greatly appreciate it ^w^
> 
> Also this is my first ever fan-fiction so please give me feedback and help me grow to be a better writer :)
> 
> I am also looking for a couple more beta readers
> 
> READ THIS PLEASE:  
> I will be changing how I write the POV to a more omniscient POV. My Beta is currently helping me change, and edit the first chapter so please be patient with that. It will get switched even if it is after I post the second chapter. Please do keep that in mind ^w^


End file.
